Cruelust
by Bandit Enigmatic
Summary: Goldust turns to the music of Motley Crue to cope after his girlfriend ran off with Dean Ambrose. However, Goldust becomes obsessed with the band, and they become the center of Goldust's lustful obsession. Motley Crue is in danger, and this is Goldust's town-This is Hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

"Motley Crue is an American heavy metal band that rose to popularity in the 1980's glam metal movement. Motley Crue has remained a fan favorite for over 30 years, and their albums continue to sell worldwide."

Goldust read aloud from the colorful, glossy magazine page that boasted pictures of the band from the 1980's. They were a very glamorous bunch-that intrigued him.

Vince Neil with his fluffy teased up blonde hair…the silver scarf and the pink and silver outfit suited him so well. Nikki Sixx with his fluffy teased hair and black and pink pokadot outfit. Tommy Lee with his basic bad boy of rock looks with the long, slightly curly hair. Mick Mars with his punk goth look and adorable, non-threatening face.

Goldust played with his long blonde wig and smiled. He found his new obsession. He always did like glamorous bad boys…but now he could be obsessed with one, one who wasn't himself. He had to have Motley Crue. He needed them. They needed him. They needed each other.

Goldust smiled and pulled a golden box that held music CDs in them, and pulled out Motley Crue's first album; Too Fast For Love. He placed it in the stereo system and thought a minute before pressing play.

He remembered what his ex-girlfriend said about Motley Crue.

"They helped me through everything, baby. The music is magic. The band is inspiring in every way. If you are ever feeling lost or you just need to think, put on some Crue. It's better and cheaper than a therapist."

Funny, how all this Motley Crue stuff was his ex's, left at his Hollywood mansion after she ran off to be with that Dean Ambrose guy. But regardless, it was here, and he was very intrigued.


	2. Vincelust

Goldust pressed the play button and was greeted by the electric opening riff to "Live Wire". This song gave Goldust the impression that Motley Crue was loud, proud and not a force to be reckoned with. This just made Goldust feel happy. It made him feel happy because he felt like this band could be good in a fight, glamorous, and sexy. Everything he loved, all wrapped up into a package deal.

The next song that came on was called "Come On and Dance" brought back various random thoughts, many relating to his ex. Especially the whole part that sounded like "custom pink." Pink was her favorite color. He enjoyed black and gold, and she was all about the pink, black and gold all wrapped up. Then he was thinking about the time they went to a bar, and she got a little drunk and tried to dance. That made him chuckle a little, the image of the petite blonde falling off the table after trying too hard to dance like a stripper.

Goldust continued to listen to the album, and he continued to get lost in it. The music was just so hypnotic. The guitar riffs were so loud and electric, and in your face. It wasn't heavy like Metallica, but it wasn't soft either. It was almost punk like, but more melodic and…well it was hard to explain exactly.

One song in particular that really spoke to Goldust was "Piece of Your Action".

"I want you. I need you. I want you to be mine tonight. You need me. You tease me."

Goldust moaned in pleasure, and rubbed his torso, like he typically did. The beginning lines were the perfect way of describing on how Goldust felt when he felt the need of someone. He couldn't stop lustful speaking.

"You do need me tonight, huh, don't you?" He cooed, looking up at a big cardboard standee of one of the members. "You need some." He breathed in deep and pouted. "You need some Goldust tonight, don't you, Vince Neil? Ooh yeah, baby."

He studied the life sized cutout of 1987 era Vince Neil. The beautiful, teased blonde hair. The pout. The pink, black and silver outfit. He decided that Vince was all that he needed.

"Forget her. She ran off with Dean Ambrose. You have a better shade of blonde hair anyway." Goldust sighed, looking up at the cutout, as if waiting for a response. He was just so interested in this man, his blue eyes, his glamorous bad boy looks. Vince Neil was everything Goldust admired in a man, and more. Vince was talented, and he obviously was always looking for sex.

"You won't run off with some poor child of a crack whore, would you Vince? You wouldn't point at me, laugh and call me a freak. No you won't. You would enjoy this. Our blonde hair tangled together, on a sex crazed movie screen. It'll be better than Tommy's infamous One Night in Tommyland! It'll be the Hollywood film of the decade! Goldust and Vince Neil take Hollywood!"

"We can show the city who's running it, and then we'll get a piece of our own action. I promise, I won't be too fast, too fast for lovin' baby."

Goldust smiled and continued to listen to Motley Crue's first album. He officially was in love. Vince's voice practically seducing him. When he was about to put on the second album "Shout at the Devil", he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Who is disturbing me when I'm trying to pleasure myself to the sweet voice and image of Vince Neil?!" Goldust spoke dramatically, and threw his hands up in the air as he made his way to the front door. He flung his hair (well, wig) over his shoulder and opened the door, reluctantly.

Standing there, in an oversized Motley Crue shirt, leggings and heels, was his ex. He grunted for a second, but then forced a smile.

"Hey, uh, can you keep this with you? Dean isn't thrilled with the fact that I have it." She handed Goldust a magazine. Goldust looked down at the magazine and almost choked.

"Motley Crue, Triple X Photo Bazar?" "Yeah." She shrugged, as if it was something normal to have. "I'll keep it safe. Oh! Vince centerfold?" Goldust grinned, grabbed the magazine and shut the door on his ex's face.

"Time to get into a nice bubble bath and have some good pleasure filled fun." Goldust smirked, and rubbed his torso ever so sensually.


	3. Girl, just go Away

The next day, Goldust got out of bed and got dressed. He got dressed in his typical gold and black jumpsuit, but he threw on a Motley Crue Girls, Girls, Girls shirt that he found, amongst his ex's boxes of left behind Motley Crue merchandise. He put on that long platinum blonde wig and applied his face paint. He felt like he was ready to take on the day. He felt like he was ready to track Motley Crue down, and get to know them on a personal level.

Goldust already felt like he was personal friends with Vince, due to all the info and articles he stayed up and read last night. He knew that he needed to really meet this man, and he knew the time was now or never. Goldust felt like he had nothing to lose, and perhaps he didn't.

As Goldust made his way downstairs, he heard the doorbell ring. He scoffed, wondering who it could be. Did that person not know that he was on his way to search down Motley Crue? Goldust opened the door with crossed arms.

It was his ex, standing with another box and wearing an outfit similar to his. A Motley Crue shirt and spandex leggings. Hell, it seemed like spandex leggings, Motley Crue and wrestling shirts were the only things she wore ever. Goldust rolled his eyes and wished for her to go away.

"Girl, don't go away mad. Girl, just go away." Goldust sighed. "Oh, quoting Crue now, aren't we." She nodded. "What do you want?" Goldust scoffed. "I need to leave this here. Dean isn't happy with it." "What is it?" "It's a whole bunch of Motley Crue related magazines and movies and such."

Goldust raised an eyebrow. "Motley Crue stuff, huh?" "Yeah, Motley Crue stuff." She nodded, unsure of what else to explain the contents of the box as. "Any have good articles on Vince?" "Yeah, some do…one magazine I think is just about Vince." "That's good, very good." "I'm a Nikki girl, so I guess so?" His ex stood, confused. She wasn't sure why exactly Goldust was so into Motley Crue so suddenly.

After their break up, she was honestly surprised that Goldust snooped around in her hoards of Motley Crue related merchandise. She assumed that Goldust would want nothing to do with her or anything of hers-she expected to find her stuff being sold at a garage sale or on eBay or something. She had to know the reason why Goldust had become an overnight Cruehead…and she had to ask herself why she was dumping all her stuff at his house… perhaps she still wanted an excuse to see him.

"So, you like Motley Crue now, huh?" She asked, eyebrows raised. "Yeah. You were right, this band is amazing. Too Fast is an amazing debut album! OH MY GOODNESS, I LOVE THEM!" "Don't turn into a fan girl on me now!" His ex laughed. "I just can't help it. I have to meet them. Have you ever met them? What is Vince like in person?" "Uh, I never met them, and I don't know what Vince is like in person."

Goldust looked disappointed. "Oh."

His ex looked up. "Well, they are doing an autograph session at that record store down town. You know that one near the cupcake place and that bar." "When?" Goldust's blue eyes were huge. "Today. Noon til 4." "Are you going?" "No, Dean and I are heading to Cincinnati."

"You must really love him. Huh?" Goldust's voice showed hints of sadness. He studied his ex intently. He wished he could find a way to bring her back to him… show her that Dean Ambrose wasn't right for such a star. No, he mustn't think that. No, he must move on, and focus on Vince.

"I do, I really do." "Well, I hope he treats you well. Now, if you would please leave. I have to go find Motley Crue." And with that, Goldust took the box from his ex, and shoved her out of his house.

"Girl, don't go away mad… just go away." He sighed.

"No, I'm not gonna let her get to me. Vince wouldn't want someone with so much baggage. Plus, fuck her. I don't need her. There was a reason why Tommy left Pam, and if Tommy can deal with the loss of his blonde hottie, so can I." Goldust put on a smile and headed out to that record store.


	4. The Meet And Greet

The small record store was filled with tons of fans. A lot of them were the ever so annoying Kat Von D wannabe chicks with the dark hair, tattoos and red lips. Goldust laughed to himself, remembering his ex making fun of those types.

"Oh, I'm a rocker chick, I wanna be like Kat Von D, and I spend too much money at Sephora and I can't be seen without my Louis Vuitton bag! Oh my goodness I am so bad ass. It's like I associate myself with the rock underground but I'm just a rich yuppie and I need my Starbucks like now! I only know who Nikki Sixx is because he went to some tattoo shop or he fucked Kat Von D!"

Oh how she hated those types, as did Goldust. To him, they weren't really Hollywood. They were just Kat Von D wannabes who found an issue of Cosmopolitan that talked about "rock n roll style". Goldust sighed. Was he the only one who took a page from a 1987 issue of Hit Parader? Where the hell was the sleazy glam? The Motley Crue shirts? The spandex?

"Damnit, it's not the time to be the fashion police. It's time to meet Vince." Goldust flicked his long blonde locks back and inhaled deeply. He wasn't going to let the generic "rocker chicks" dull his shine. He wasn't there for them. Oh no. He was there for Vince.

Goldust stood impatiently in the line, which seemed to be going on forever. The annoying giggles from the girls (who he all found quite ugly, to be perfectly honest), were eating at his brain, causing a massive headache to form. He sighed loudly, and was trying his best not to start a fight. He just wanted them to shut up.

"Hehe! Oh Nikki is like so adorable. Like I didn't know who he was until last week and I don't know who those other guys are, but yay Nikki!" One black haired Kat Von D wannabe giggled to her best friend, an almost clone. Goldust starred daggers at them. He wasn't going to stay quiet. That girl's voice felt like nails on a chalk board to him-sending shivers down his spine.

"How stupid can you be? How fucking stupid can you be?!" "Excuse me?" The one who did all the talking asked, while pulling out a red Sephora lipstick from out of her large Louis Vuitton bag. "I asked, how fucking stupid could you possibly be?" "Excuse me, dude with face paint, I am not the stupid one." "I'm pretty sure you are. You don't know who Motley Crue is." "Nikki!" "There is more to the band than Nikki, you stupid fugly bimbo."

The girl's friend just stood there, doing something on her black iPhone that had a floral print case. "I don't think it's worth your time. We need to get to Starbucks for Frappuccino happy hour anyway." "You win this time, freak." "Go to hell pussy licker." Goldust scoffed as the two girls walked away, to get half priced Starbucks Frappuccino's.

Goldust rolled his eyes as the line seemed like it would never reduce. He could see Motley Crue! They were right there! But yet he was just so many people in front of him! They just needed to go away.

"I wanna meet Motley Crue…like now!" Goldust thought to himself, and stomped his leg like an impatient child.

After what seemed like forever, Goldust finally got to the front of the line. The first member of Motley Crue that he met was Tommy Lee.

"Your drum tricks are absolutely amazing." Goldust beamed.

"Thanks, man."

"Now, I have to ask you, is it hard being an individual with many STDS? Is it difficult to lead a normal daily life with all that yuck? How does it affect your love life?"

Tommy laughed a little, but it was clear that he was quite embarrassed-and the rest of the band roaring with laughter did not help his embarrassment. Not at all.

"Uh, well I have no problems getting any. I'm Tommy fucking Lee. Bitches love Tommy Lee."

"Did you give Pamela Anderson hepatitis, or did you give her the hepatitis?"

Tommy chuckled.

"You should really read my book. I think it will have all your answers."

"Oh, I will!" Goldust beamed, and now started to talk to Mick Mars.

"I like your hat."

"Um, thanks." Mick smiled.

"You are such an amazing man, performing thru all this shit! You should be more famous than that dude from Def Leppard!"

"Ha. Def Leppard." Mick laughed, like it was some sacred inside joke that he just shared with himself and no one else.

After Mick, it was time to meet Nikki. Goldust couldn't wait to rub this in his ex's face-if he ever talked to her ever again.

"My ex-girlfriend would be so jealous of me right now." Goldust laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she's a huge fan of yours."

"That's nice. So, what's your name?"

"It's" Goldust breathes in and snaps "Goldust!"

"That's unique, man. I can tell you are a unique individual."

"Typical is boring. You can't lead a boring life, especially in Hollywood. It doesn't happen. It won't happen."

"You know what?"

"What, Mr. Nikki Sixx?" Goldust cooed in a way that he might have during his 1996 rivalry with Razor Ramon.

"That is the truest fucking quote I heard about this town in a long time. I have to use this in my next book or in a song."

"I would be honored!"

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go write these ideas down."

Nikki excused himself and ran off, to where, no one knew.

Now, it was the moment that Goldust had been waiting for-it was time to meet Vince Neil.

Vince looked up at Goldust and a smile appeared on his face.

"You kicked off the Attitude Era." Vince muttered.

"Let's not talk about me, ok?" Goldust cooed, as he reached over the table, and started to play with Vince's hair.

"But I enjoy watching your bizarre theatrics. Even your dark days in like 1997 or 1998. Pink wigs and odd costumes and all."

"I didn't know you were a fan, huh. But I am a fan of you, and you should know what that means, huh."

Goldust traced his fingers around Vince's face and stared into his eyes. Vince felt a little uncomfortable, but he was a fan of this character, and he wanted to see how far this could go.

Vince was always a wrestling fan, and perhaps, he would have been a pro wrestler if he didn't want to be a rock star. Vince always kept up with wrestling, especially when a bizarre character or story line was introduced. He sure did like Goldust…

"I wasn't aware you were a Motley Crue fan." Vince muttered after a bout of awkward silence.

"You guys are beautiful Hollywood bad boys. How could I possibly not be a fan? That's a silly question, Vince."

Vince laughed a little bit, and tried not to smile. Goldust's fingers thru his hair felt pretty good, but he couldn't admit that.

Mick and Tommy were staring at Vince, who seemed to be staring at Goldust quite intently. They had a feeling that Vince wasn't aware of what he was doing and how obvious it was. Tommy had to chug a whole can of Red Bull just so he wouldn't laugh like a fool.

"Hey, boys, we have to hit the road soon. We have that show in Texarkana tomorrow, remember?" Motley Crue's manager came out, looking up from his Blackberry.

"I guess I should go." Goldust sighed and slid a note into Vince's hand.

"Call me." He huffed and walked away.

Motley Crue just stood there, looking dumbfounded and shocked.

"Vince that topped that fan in Chicago in 1987." Mick said.

"Do you even know who that person was, Mick? That person who just left was Goldust!"

"I'm assuming Goldust was some stripper that gave you the time of your life?" The manager asked.

"Do you guys even watch wrestling? Are you even familiar with the bizarre theatrics of Goldust?"

"I heard John Cena won a recent pay-per-view match." Mick added, trying to prove useful to the conversation.

"I'll educate you guys on the road. I have The Best of the Attitude Era on DVD as well as a playlist of the best Goldust promos and matches on my phone. We will watch and we will be amazed."

"Someone is a little fan girl!" Tommy taunted.

"Fuck you."


End file.
